


Reddie to Scream...Again

by waldoaldo97



Series: Reddie to Scream [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Scream Fusion, Blood, Blood and Gore, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gen, Gore, M/M, Movie: Scream 2 (1997), Multi, Murder Mystery, Myra is still salty about Eddie and Richie, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97
Summary: 3 years after the initial Derry Murders, Eddie, Richie, Patty, and Myra have moved to college in Bangor to try to move on but after an incident in Derry occurs on the anniversary things get to close for comfort with the group. With the help the newly appointed sheriff Mike and Reporter- turned- officer Bill, the group is now back on the chopping block. Who's behind the Pennywise mask? Who will survive round 2? Who won't?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie to Scream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Bangor bitches!!! After the response of the first scream fusion I'm back to take a second crack at the sequel. Some characters develop, character interactions and hopefully more improvement on my writing so sit back and enjoy the ride...hopefully =)

**FRIDAY 8 PM**

"Isn't this a little morbid Benny?" A young woman with short curly red hair asked the man next to her. The two were in line at The Alddain for the premiere of 'Pennywise', a movie about the tragic events that took place in their town. 

"It was like 4 years ago, I'm sure people are over it and if they're not who cares. Officer Mike got promoted to sherif after Bower's dad had that nervous breakdown, Bill is the new Barbra Walters. Interviewing famous celebrities and big name leaders. If anything what happened benefited the two. It's nothing to be worried about Molly, let's get spooked and have a good time." Benny gave his girlfriend a big cheesy smile, but Molly had a bad feeling. She looked behind her and all she could see were clown masks. 

"Two for 'Pennywise' please?" Benny handed the box office attendant a twenty dollar bill. The attendant gave Benny back his change and two tickets, he handed one back to Molly. The ticket was designed like a circus ticket, a blood splattered pattern on the corner of the ticket. 

_ Pennywise: What's your dirty secret  _

_ Admin 1 Adult  _

_ 9 PM _

As they walked into the lobby of the theater there was people chasing each other with fake knives, some attendees were covered in fake blood. Molly was always squeamish when it came to gore and with the movie glorifying the tragedy she was feeling anxious. She gave Benny's hand a tight squeeze, He gave Molly a small kiss, "Are you sure you wanna see this? We can watch something else." He asked. Molly gave him a small nod, they got popcorn, soda and headed into the auditorium. The auditorium was packed with people on both floors, the screen was black with soft music coming from the speakers. The two found seats in the middle of a row, as they settled into their seats the lights came down and the previews came on. "Hey imma go use the restroom before the movie starts okay." Benny whispered to Molly, she gave him a small nod. 

Benny walked into the restroom and saw the urinals occupied. Benny leaned back and forth on his heels, he decided to try a stall instead. The first was occupied, he went into the second one and closed the door. Unzipping his pants Benny did his business, he heard whispering coming from the first stall.

_ "Its my first time, I don't know" _

_ "I'm scared. What if I mess up?" _

__ Benny leaned closer to the barrier to try and get a closer listen.

_ "Okay on three...One...Two..." _

Benny's head was right against the barrier. 

_ "Three!" _

Benny felt a sharp pain enter through his left ear. The pain left and Benny could feel a warm liquid fall from his ear, he brought his hand up and his hands were shaking when he saw the blood. He opened the door and was meet by a stranger dressed in a clown outfit with a bloody knife in hand. Benny tried to make a cry for help but was in shock to try. The clown pushed him back into the stall and locked the door. Benny shook his head with tears falling from his eyes. The clown plunged the knife into Benny's stomach and gave it a twist, Benny could feel his blood coming out of his mouth. The clown continued its assault taking multiple stabs into Benny. Benny's body finally gave up and his body landed on the toilet seat and slumped over. The clown took a double look before making their next move...

  
  


_ "Hello, who's there?" _

_ "What's your dirtiest secret...Harry?" _

_ "Listen man, whoever you are you're gonna be sorry." _

_ "Ooohh I'm so scared." _

_ "You will be after my boyfriend kicks your ass!" _

_ "You mean this boyfriend!" _

  
  


Molly closed her eyes to shield her eyesight from the gory images on the screen, the people roaring in applause and cheering for the violence on screen. Once she opened her eyes she could see 'Benny' coming back to his seat. "When'd you get time to get a clown mask babe?" 'Benny didn't respond. "Well doesn't matter you're just in time, the big kill is coming. " On screen Pennywise was chasing a bloody Harry through the woods, the motion slowed down as Pennywise brought its knife up to stab Harry. "Its coming Benny, here it comes!" Molly grabbed onto 'Benny's' waist and felt a stickiness, the small light from the screen showed blood on Molly's hands. "Benny?" 'Benny' flashed a knife and plunged into Molly and pulled out the knife. The auditorium was filled with loud cheers and people running into the aisles pretending to stab each other. Molly grabbed her stomach and got up from her seat to get away, 'Benny' got up from his seat and followed after Molly. Molly was pulled back and had an arm around her and felt a sharp pain in her back, trying to reach out to someone but everyone was in their own world with so many sounds and other distractions. Another pain hit her back...and another...and another. She made her way closer to the platform, the light from the projector blinded her, bringing up her hand to shield the light. The audience began to quiet down not too sure of what is happening, many taking their own masks off, Molly looked over to 'Benny' he took of his own mask and Molly did not recognize who was wearing 'Benny's' clothes, the stranger gave Molly a sinister grin. Tears fell from her eyes.....

"AARRRGGGGGGHG!!!!!!!!!!!"

Molly collapsed over, her eyes glossed over, the air leaving her lungs...Dead


	2. Chapter 2

BANGOR, MAINE

MONDAY 7 AM

  
  


_ "I'll gut you like a fish" _

_ "They found Ben in woodshop, it was not pretty" _

_ "Bev was down in the basement " _

_ "Eds, I will protect you with my life" _

_ "I love you" _

"Eds, hey sleeping beauty wake up." Eddie felt Richie plant a small kiss on his check, he turned over and pulled the blanket over his head. "Give me 10 more minutes." Richie chuckled before getting up and moving towards the front of the bed. Richie grabbed the blanket and pulled it off from Eddie. 

"Ugh, fuck off Chee." Eddie chucked a pillow at Richie, hitting him in the face.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eds, if you wanted a pillow fight you could have just asked, no need for all the extra foreplay." Richie climbed back into the bed and made his way on top of Eddie. He planted small kisses on Eddie's neck, his jaw, slowly making his way down his chest. Eddie let out small moans and tangled his hands into Richie's hair. Richie made his way lower and met Eddie's tented boxers. Breathing on him through the material, Richie hooked his finger on the waistband of Eddie's underwear. 

_ *Ring Ring* _

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Richie groaned. "Just leave it Chee." Eddie brought Richie back up and planted kisses on Richie's neck.

_ *Ring Ring* _

"God fucking damn it, shit fuck." Richie pulled himself away from Eddie and answered the phone that was on their side table.

"This better be good assholes, I was in the middle of something." Richie said in an irritated tone.

_ "What's your dirtiest secret Richie?"  _

Richie rolled his eyes, "I don't know. You tell me uuhh," He looked at the caller ID, "Danny, Building A, Room 112." Silence was on the other end.

_ "Oh shit, caller ID...uuhh see you in class Rich." _ The caller ended the call. Richie flopped next to Eddie, "Never gets old does it Eds." He gave him another kiss. "Old...yes, remember when we went back to Derry and that asshole called me at the graveyard?" Richie did remember that day, Eddie completely shut down and was having a panic attack. Took every ounce of reassurance to get him to calm down, Mike even traced the call and had the caller arrested. 

"Does it make it easier, depending on my mood." Eddie looked at Richie with a sad expression. Eddie got up from the bed and walked to their closet and began pulling out his outfit for the day. Richie followed behind him. "We're still meeting up with Patty and Myra before class right?" Richie said behind Eddie. Eddie gave him back a small nod. The two finished getting ready, grabbed their belongings and walked out from their dorm. As they made their way through the hallway the students gave them odd looks and whispered among them. By the time they made it outside Patty and Myra were waiting for them by a bench. When Eddie and Richie approached them the two girls had a nervous look.

"Hey guys, what's with the weird looks?" Richie asked them. The girls shared a quick glance between the two. Patty spoke first, "Well...it's nothing too major. Just uhh-" Patty was avoiding eye contact. "Something happened on Friday that has some people talking." Richie and Eddie both looked at each confusedly. "Well are you gonna say what it is or keep us hanging. Spit it out Pat." 

"Two people died at the Aladdin..." Myra beat Patty to the matter, "And people were saying that it's coincidental that it was at the primer of 'Pennywise' and that's almost the anniversary of when it all originally happened and you know how people's mind can start to wonder and and come up with crazy conspiracy theories it's nothing you should be worried about guys." Myra grasped for air after saying everything in one breath. Eddie stood speechless and Richie's mouth stayed open. The two girls shared a concern look between them. Eddie was the first to be brought back from his mind, "Umm yea, I'm sure it was just an unfortunate situation. No possible connection to us at all. Now come on let's go get some breakfast." Everyone nodded and made their way to the Dinner. 

When they entered the dinner the smell of pancakes, bacon, maple syrup engulfed them. As they made their way to their usual table they noticed two people were sitting. One was a tall man with a darker complexion and the other was shorter compared to the other man and had a fairer tone. The group walked up to the two and instantly recognized the pair. 

"Bill...Mike....To what honor was thou graced us with your presence." Richie asked in his British voice. The two gave a concerned look to the group. "We just wanted to check in and see how you all are doing." Bill replied back. Eddie gave them a small eye roll. "If it's about what happened Friday, Patty and Myra told us already." A silence fell from the group, a waitress coughed behind them bringing the group back to focus. Mike and Bill got up from the seats. "We're gonna head out, still have some work to do. Sincerely we wanted to make sure you guys were doing okay." Mike gave everyone a quick hug as did Bill. The rest piled into the seats and ordered their food. 

Once they finished their food each person went their separate ways. Richie made his way into his film class. The days lesson was sequels but was quickly looked over by what happened on Friday Night. One student was throwing the 'Nature versus Nurture' line, another student was talking about how today's media has been glorifying violence.

"None of you guys will ever know what it's like to be in that situation other than Rich. The movie is literally based on his life." One student said brought a small smile to Richie's face, Lee was Richie's favourite classmate. Lee was the only other person besides Eddie that could keep up with Richie's high intensity persona. "Rich hasn't had a word in edgewise so maybe shut your trap and let's see what he has to say." The class all quiet down and looked towards Richie.

"Uuhh thanks Lee," Richie adjusted in his chair, "What happened on Friday is a tragedy, no one is saying it's not. What they aren't saying is 'why now'. It's been three years since my friends were killed, why not kill more the year after it happened or the year after that? Whoever did this wanted to say something, and what's the biggest way to send that message, at a premier with lots of people. This person has a plan and I don't think is stopping anytime soon." Richie's face went blank. 

"Sounds like a crock of shit dude," A student broke the tension , "It was probably some freak that likes to get off on violence." 

"Someone like you Mat?" Lee retorted, the whole class laughed. The sound of the bell marked the end of class. As everyone shuffled out of the classroom Lee approached Richie with an invitation to a party at his fraternity house, Richie agreed.

"Would it be cool if I brought my friends?" 

"The more the merrier Rich, see you later." 

It was 9 o' clock when Richie, Eddie, Patty, and Myra approached the fraternity house. 

"Are you sure he said it was at his fraternity and not someone else's?" Eddie asked as the house was absent of any signs of party or people. Richie pulled out his phone to call Lee. 

"Yes, I'm sure. He literally told me after class today." The call went straight to voicemail, "Let me try the house number." As the group stood by the front door they could hear the phone ring from inside. No one answered the door. A strange tension fell on the group.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this. Should we call campus security?" Patty asked.

Richie's phones rang...

_ Incoming call: Lee _

"Lee, my man you said the party was here at your fraternity right?" Richie didn't get a response. "Lee...Hello?" Richie gave the group a confused look.

_ "You wanted a message Richie. Here's one for you, Beep beep" _

The sound of broken glass came from above them, the group ran to the front yard to see where the noise came from. They looked up and saw a body slumped over the railing of the third story balcony, a knife in it's back, and a shadowy figure with a clown mask on.

"Lee!" Richie yelled out. The assailant pulled the knife from Lee's body and waved the knife in front of the group before pushing the body over the railing. Everyone closed their eyes as Lee's body hit the ground. The group opened their eyes, Patty fainted over the sight, Myra threw up, Eddie started hyperventilating, and Richie ran to the front door and started to kick at the door till it broke open. Richie ran upstairs to where the balcony was. He saw the broken glass door, broken objects on the floor. Carefully he made his way back downstairs to see where the assailant might have gone. The only thing he saw was the back door was wide open, he came back to the group and pulled out his phone. 

"Who are you calling Richie?" Myra asked.

  
  


"Mike"


	3. Chapter 3

**HOURS AFTER THE MURDERS**

Mike and Bill pulled up to the theatre, the two were enjoying their date night before getting the call about the attack. Police tape guarded the doors, as they entered a police officer greeted them and gave them the little information they knew. They walked into the bathroom and saw the bloody corpse of the first victim, the pool of blood had dried on the tile and on the toilet, the body lost of all color, and the eyes hazy. 

“What can you tell us about him?” Mike asked one of the cops as he moved away from the corpse. 

“Age 24, attended a local university over in Bangor, came with his girlfriend. She’s in the auditorium.” 

“What about a name?” 

“Don’t have a full ID, but some witnesses said his name was ‘Benny’ but that's probably a nickname. If you’d like I can show you guys the female victim.” Mike, Bill, and the officer exited the bathroom and entered the auditorium. Bill gave Mike a small nudge, “Hey that kids name is probably just a coincidence right? Like what would be the chances this could be related to a few years ago.” Mike gave Bill a sad look, “I'm not sure Billy. I-I think it's too early to tell.” Bill nodded in agreement. Once they came up to the female body they saw a typical stabbing victim, nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Okay so what about her, i can assume around the same age and attended the same university?” The officer gave Mike a nod, “Okay so now her name?” 

“Molly, sir but it's probably a nickname as well.” Mike and Bill shared a solemn look at each other. They finished the work that needed to be done and headed home. They laid in bed staring at the ceiling, “Do you think we should visit them?” Bill turned to look at Mike, “We’ll go on Monday, maybe this whole thing will blow over and we can focus on finding the person responsible.” Mike leaned forward and gave Bill a kiss. 

🗡

Once they left the dinner after their small meeting with the group,they saw someone standing by their car. It was an older man and he was wearing a police uniform. 

"Excuse me, How can I help you?" Mike spoke as they got closer to the man.

"Oh hi, yes. I'm Officer Myers, Fred Myers. I was asked by our sheriff to see if you would like to join forces and solve the murders." Mike gave Myers a confused look.

"Why would the Bangor police department need our help, the murders were in Derry and that falls under our jurisdiction."

"Right, uh but since that night we've been getting calls from the students here about threatening calls similar to the movie or I guess in your guys cases in real life. The sheriff would really appreciate it if you could stick around just to monitor and then go from there."

Mike turned to Bill to hear what his thoughts were, he gave him a shrug of the shoulders. Mike stuck his hand out and Myers grabbed it shaking it. "I'll have someone from Derry email some of the paperwork we have so far, and we'll swing by later." Officer Myers nodded and left. The two got in their car and headed to campus.

It was around 2 pm when Mike and Bill finished walking around campus. They spotted the group on a bench, they were eating their lunch. They walked up to the group and joined them in their current discussion about how everyone's been walking around eggshells. The bell rang ending the current period, Myra and Paty went their separate ways. Mike asked Richie if he could wait back for a moment's, and Bill walked Eddie to class. 

"So what's up Mikeo?" Richie asked.

"I know we had a mini chat at the dinner but I want to know how you're REALLY doing. A lot of past trauma can arise from this kind of thing." 

"Well I'm doing okay, honestly. Some nights I have nightmares. It's usually the same, I get knocked out by Don and it's like I have an out of body experience and I see what Eddie went through before Bill comes in and saves the day...but sometimes Bill doesn't make it. Don catches up to him and either snaps his neck or chokes him. Then I see Eddie calling out to me, being held down by Adrian...Don walks over to by body slaps me awake and as he hold me in a chokehold so I can see Eddie and all I can do is watch as the knife goes into Eddie. I scream and thrash but he's gone by the time Don let's me go and it always end with a barrel between my eyes." Richie's eyes started to water, he took a deep breath before continuing. "Eddie I think has some survivors guilt. He'll go on these day long benders about how it should have been him from the beginning, how sorry he was for loving me and stealing me away from Adrian. The list can go on, and on those days all I can do is hold him and tell him that the rest of the losers wouldn't want him to live like that. They were our biggest supporters, they would want us to live our best life through them." Mike reached out and grabbed Richie's hand. The next part was going to be bad Mike thought to himself. 

Mike shifted in his seat, "So there is a ninety-nine percent chance that someone might be trying to repeat what happened in Derry." Richie's face went pale, "Wha-what makes you think that?" Richie's leg started to get jumpy. Mike took a deep breath, "The two students that were killed; Benny and Molly...The ID came in..." 

"Fuck, I'm not going to like this aren't I?"

Mike gave Richie a shake of his head, "Benjamin and Beverly"

Richie ran his hand through his hair before standing up and kicking the air, "FUCK! Mike how the hell am I supposed to tell Eddie this?" 

"You don't " Mike gave Richie the coldest look he's ever seen. 

"I-I cant keep this kind of information from him. This will eat at me." Richie's voice started shaking. Mike got up and hugged him. "You have to stay strong for him Rich. Whoever is doing this is probably already spoken to you or have even hung out once or twice. They're in your life, I'm doing everything I can to make sure you guys stay safe...I know you can protect him better than I ever will, you know how I know...because I've never seen the type of love and passion that you two have ever. I get jealous of you guys because I can see the love you two have for each other. You can do this Rich, okay?" Richie's whipped away the tears and nodded, he can do this. "Bill and I are going to be staying for a little bit. We're going to be assisting the Bangor police department because they're getting calls from students getting threatening calls." 

Richie got his composure and was able to relax. The two hugged once more before Richie left for his class. 

🗡

"How's the training going Bill?" Eddie asked as the two walked together. Bill had turned in his reporter badge and a police badge shortly after the original incident in Derry. With Derry being a small town Bill and Mike had plenty of downtime and the most police work they did was help whatever elderly person needed help with. 

"Really good, aside from the boring mundane stuff. I actually got sworn in last week, we wanted to call you guys but we'd figured you had better things to do than hang out with a couple of old squares." Eddie chuckled, "Now with my amazing reporter kills and my police work we'll get to the bottom of this and we can all go back to our quasi-normal lives." 

"Hey super random question, but what's up with that limp that Mike has? He was shot in the shoulder."

"Oh that, doctors said it was a pinched nerve or something." Bill shrugged his shoulders and Eddie let out a small chuckle.

"Alright this is my stop. I'll see you later Bill." The two reached Eddie's class building. The two shared a hugged before departing. 

🗡

* _ Ring Ring* _

Mike saw the caller id, "Richie wants up?" 

"Mike bring everyone the Omega Beta Kappa house. He killed again." The call ended. Mike quickly grabbed his keys and called Bill to meet him at their car. The police department went into action and headed towards the group's location. By the time Mike and Bill arrived to the house the group was talking to Officer Myers. Eddie was the first one to see them and ran to them. 

"Eddie, what happened?" Asked Mike, Eddie explained the situation, the invitation, the empty house, no one answering the phone and then seeing Lee die and get tossed from the balcony. 

"Jesus, I'm sorry. None of you guys got hurt right?" Eddie shook his head, Mike gave Eddie a quick hug before letting go and talking to Myers. 

"What can you tell me about the kid?"

"Well from what Richie said they shared a class. He invited them to a frat party and next thing they know they see him get stabbed and dumped like trash." 

"ID?"

"Ummm...you should take a look for yourself. " Myers handed him Lee's student it.

Mike's face went pale,  _ 'Stanely Calwell'  _ Mike rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. 

"Fuck!" 

"Im-Im sorry sir. Looks like this situation is bigger than we thought." 

Mike turned to the group, they were all visibly shaken. After he told Richie his theory he wasn't sure how the others would react to knowing that this is related to them. Should he talk to them one by one or rip the bandage off. He took a big breath and walked to them. 

"Guys let's head over to the police station, there's something you need to know." The group looked at Mike and all he saw was fear...

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

POLICE STATION 

Richie, Eddie, Myra, and Patty sat outside the chiefs office. Mike, Bill, and Myers were inside talking. "Imma go get some water." Eddie got up from his, Myra got up too. Eddie looked to Richie, "I'm okay Eds." Eddie gave him a small smile and the two went to get water. 

"There's something I have to tell you before Mike or Bill break it to us." Richie said to Patty, "The two students who were killed...their names were Benjamin and Beverly...and Lee his full name is Stanley. " Richies voice shaked a little, Patty mouth dropped at the revelation. 

"Wha-what does that mean for us?" 

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing that's what they're all talking about inside." Richie let out a big sigh. Patty pulled him into a hug. "You can do this Rich. You and Eddie are fighters, you'll make it out of this."

"We'll all make it out okay. Don't sell yourself short Pats."

Patty chuckled, "Please, I'll be lucky enough to make till tomorrow." 

"Dark Patty cakes, dark." 

"Maybe all your crude humor is getting to me" the two shared a small smile. Eddie and Myra came back from their water break. The door opened and Mike and Bill came out. 

Mike spoke first, "So first I think we should talk about what is happening exactly. Not sure how to say this but here goes. These killings are being copied. The two students that died there names were Benjamin and Beverly, and your friend Lee...Stanley." Myra and Eddie's faces went pale, Richie and Patty looked down. " The sheriff is going to have some undercover officers be around you guys an- Yes Richie " Richie raised his hand, "Is that one officer for each of us or like a communal thing where we each get a turn?"

"Well we talked about it and since Patty and Myra weren't directly involved with Adrian and Don the main focus is gonna be on you and Eddie. Luckily Bill and I are gonna be sticking around we will look after them." 

The four looked at each other and nodded in agreement. 

"So not sure how to end this but I think for the time being we'll drop you guys off at your dorms and the officers will be outside in their cars. Sounds good, great." Richie and Patty got up and everyone moved towards the exit. 

Patty and Myra were dropped off first and then Richie and Eddie. Once inside their room Richie plopped down on their bed, Eddie stood by the door. "Eds what's wrong? Come here." Richie extended his arms out and Eddie fell into the embrace and started crying. 

"It's all my fault Richie! It's happening again and it's all my fault" Richie could feel the weight of Eddie on him as well as the weight of the situation they both found themselves in. Richie brought his hand up to Eddie's head and softly petted him. 

"Shh, Eds it's not your fault this is happening okay. There's nothing you could have done that would have prevented this." Eddie's tears kept coming and his hiccups frequent. "I'm sticking to the promise I made to you. I will protect you with my life, at any cost Eds. I love you...I love you." Richie planted small kisses to the top of Eddie's head. "Come on let's get you changed and ready for bed okay." Eddie's crys had stopped, he got up and Richie followed suit. 

The next morning they went about their normal day, aside from the officers keeping distance from them. The group was sitting under a tree when Mike and Bill joined them. They talked about how to proceed and to make sure if they go separate ways to keep updates throughout the day. Patty and Eddie had morning classes to get to so they left with the officers following.Richie, Myra, Bill and Mike talking. 

"Alright list of suspects, where should we begin?" Richie rubbed his hands. 

"Well do you guys have any enemies that might try and hurt you guys?" Bill asked.

"Uhh no, don't think so. Everything's been going smoothly right Myra?" Myra nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, so then may-"

_ *Ring Ring*  _

Bill's phone interrupted Bills train of thought, "Hello?" 

_ "Bill is Steve." _

"Steve? What's up."

_ "It's important, Bob wants to know if you'd be willing to go on air and do an exclusive interview. " _

"Steve I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll call back. Bye."

Bill hung up the phone, "Okay so suspects, what if -" 

_ *Ring Ring* _

"Yes?" Bill said now a little irritated. 

_ "Bob said it's time sensitive an-" _

"I'll call as soon as I'm done."

Bill hung up the phone again.

_ *Ring Ring* _

Myra motioned to grab the phone, "He said he'll call back when he's done!"

_ "I'm not interrupting anything am I? You four look mighty concentrated ha ha ha."  _

Myra covered the phone with her hand and whispered, "Guys it's the killer. He can see us." The group started looking around and all they saw were the students and many people on the phone. 

"Keep him talking Myra." Mike said as we got up, the the others got up, "Richie go left, Bill with me." They split up leaving Myra on the phone. 

"So-so what's your favorite scary movie?"

_ "I prefer dark comedy. Ever heard of the one where the girl is obsessed with her gay friend and doesn't want to accept the fact that he'll never want her the way she wants. I hear it's a real gut puncher."  _

"Oh yea, well how about the one where killer is a big scaredy cat and has to copy other people to get noticed, that's a real crowd pleaser. "

Myra starts moving around and checks out the people around her. 

"Or how about that the original killer did the community good by getting rid of Bowers and Patrick."

_ "What do you know, you were probably a bystander. You don't know the whole story." _

"Well i can tell you even the people in Bangor knew how fucked up in the head Bowers was, his dad was too drunk to ever get his shit together." Myra kept checking people's phone. "Face it, Derry has been so much better now that Mike took over from that deadbe-"

  
  


Richie gave back a girl her phone back and apologized, he could see Bill and Mike from across. He ran up to them, "Any luck?" The two nodded their heads. "Shit!" He looked around..."Wait, where's Myra?" The three took off running back to their original spot. Myra was nowhere to be seen. Panic soon ran through Richies mind. 

"Myra!"

"Myra!"

The three were running trying to find her. Richie saw a van with a dark liquid spilling. "Guys!" He called out to Bill and Mike, the three got closer to the van, one of the windows was smashed. Mike pulled out his gun and reached for the handle...Myra's body fell out of the van. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**CAMPUS SECURITY OFFICE**

The group was down a member and everyone was on edge. No leads, no new information and every passing hour no one knew what steps to take. Mike had suggested a suspension of classes but the principle had argued against it, Bill had a crazy idea. 

"What, no way. I thought we were all in this together." Richie protested, he looked over to Eddie and Patty who shared in agreement of Bill's plan.

"We know this is hard Chee but how much danger could we be in here at school. Let's go to the safehouse and maybe we can wait it out while the actual police do it." Eddie counter pointed. Richie knew he was outnumbered. 

"Fine, let's go." Everyone motioned out of the building. Officer Myers stood by the door, Mike called out to him to escort them to their dorms to get an overnight bag ready. Each one hugged Bill and Mike saying goodbye. 

"Call us once you guys make it to the safehouse, okay." Mike said to them. Once they got their items together they got into the police car, one of the undercover officers was in the driver's seat. Eddie got into the passenger seat while Richie and Patty got in the back. Officer Myers tapped the hood of the car and off they went to an undisclosed location. It was about 15 minutes of awkward silence in the car. 

"So where are we going?" Richie asked as they came up to a red light. The officer just glared at Richie through the rearview mirror. "Right" Richie clapped his legs. 

_ *smash* _

"Chee!" Eddie yelled as the drivers window crashed and the clown assault dragging the officer out the car.

"EDDIE!!" Richie yelled trying to get the door to open. "Fuck! Fucking god damn nineties cars." He tried to kick out the window. 

"Rich, Rich" Eddie called out, Eddie was frozen in fear as the clown flashed its knife in front of him. 

"You hurt a single hair on his head and I'll make sure you die slow and painful!" Richie was shaking the grate barrier that separated them. The clown grabbed Eddie by his collar and slammed Eddie's head against the window behind him cracking it. Eddie remained motionless. "EDDIE!!!!! YOU FUCKER!!!" Richie's knuckles began bleeding from him punching the barrier. The clown motioned forward and put the car in drive.

_ *Thump* _

"You're not taking this car." The officer was on the hood of the car, bleeding from his forehead and his gun pulled out. The clown slammed their foot on the pedal and knocked the officer on his stomach. His hands grabbing the top of the hood. The clown veered left and right, and started speeding through a construction site. Sparks from the metal railing and wood chips from the barriers came flying at the car. Richie's head connected with the barrier as the car came to a sudden stop. His head was ringing, Patty had some blood on her forehead, and Eddie was still unconscious in front. Richie saw that a metal pole lodged itself through the window just above Eddie and broke a corner of the barrier. 

"Patty give me a hand with this." Richie and Patty pulled back the wiring and were able to make an exit for them. Richie shook Eddie's shoulder to try and wake him up. 

"Eddie, wake up. Hey wake up" Richie shook Eddie some more. 

"Rich." Eddie said weakly, "What happened?" Richie let out a big sigh. 

"We crashed, but Eddie you're gonna have to do something crazy."

"What?" 

Richie looked over to the unconscious assailant. Eddie's eye grew wider. "Rich, no are you serious." 

"Very, your door is too close to the wall. You won't fit." 

"Fuck...okay." Eddie took a deep breath, he moved under the pole. As Eddie tried to navigate his body placement he could hear the breathing of the clown...

_ *HONK*  _

Eddie froze as he carefully lifted himself out of the window. He reached for the backseat handles but they wouldn't open.

"Guys, I think you're gonna have to go the same way I did." 

Richie and Patty both shared a scared look. Richie went through the barrier with some struggle due to his height, and even more awkwardly moved over the passed out clown, Patty followed behind with more ease. All three now safety out the car started running back towards campus. Patty was headed of Eddie and Richie. Richie stopped in his tracks. 

"Guys hold up." The two looked back at him. "I have to know who it is." 

"No you don't Rich. Let's just get back to campus and call Mike. We're probably gonna be safe with them. " Richie turned around and headed to the car, he picked up a piece of wood from the ground and walked slowly back. Eddie came behind him and held his hand. The two came up to the car.

"Shit!" Richie yelled.

"What happened?" Patty yelled from a distance. 

"He's not in the car." He turned to Patty , "He's not in the- PATTY!"

Richie and Eddie yelled as the clown appeared from behind Patty. The Clown wrapped their arm around Patty and brought the knife around with his other hand and plunged it into her chest. 

"Patty!" 

The clown dropped Patty's body, cleaned their knife and started moving towards them. 

"Shit, shit, shit. Eds go!" Richie gave Eddie a tug on his shirt and the two ran down the street to find a new way back to campus...

  
  
  
  


"MIKEY!" Bill watched in horror as the clown stabbed Mike in his shoulder. The blood smearing the soundproof glass. Mike's body fell to the ground, tears started forming in Bill's eyes. The clown mask staring back at him

_ *Thump! Thump!* _

Bill jumped back as the clown hit the glass with their arm.

_ *Thump! Thump!* _

Bill backed away closing his eyes. The sound stopped. When Bill opened his eyes the clown was gone. He tried to find the door that would led him to the room Mike was in but the only door was the one he came from. He turned the knob to the door and checked the hall to make sure it was empty. As he walked out he could hear footsteps coming towards him. Bill quickly hid behind a pillar and held his breath as the footsteps came closer. 

"Hello. Sheriff Mike. Officer Bill, are you guys here." 

Bill let out a sign of relief. He came out from his hiding place. "Myers what are you doing here?"

Officer Myers turned around, "I thought I saw the clown come in and I knew you guys were in here."

Bill let out a small cry, "He got Mike, Myers." 

"I'm sorry Bill." Myers placed a hand on Bill's shoulder.

"Fuck, This isn't how this was supposed to go do-" Bill felt a sharp pain stomach, he looked down and saw a knife in Myers hand. "My-Myers?" The knife was pulled out and Bill fell to the floor. Officer Myers kneeled beside him.

"Something the matter Buh-Buh-Billy?"

"Bowers?" 

"I prefer Butch, Now don't go dying on me yet. Still need to get the other two, and if my dumbass of a nephew did things right they'll be here soon enough. Nighty night." Bill last image was a fist to his face.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"Shit! Neither one of them are answering their phones." Richie ran his hand through his hair. The two made it back to campus but weren't able to find Bill or Mike. 

_ *RING RING* _

"Hello." Richie's phone ranged. 

_ "I'm glad you fellas made back safety, can't say much about your other friends haha." _

_ " _ Where's Bill and Mike?"

_ "Unfortunately Mikey won't be joining us...Bill on the other hand is all tied up at the moment." _

"Please, don't hurt him. Where are you huh? Why don't you come out and face us yourself?"

_ "All in good time Rich, but first things first. Come to the theater stage." _

_ *click * _

  
  


"What do we do Chee?" Eddie asked. 

"If we want to save Bill we do what this asshole wants. Come on." Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and the two took off.

As they approached the building Richie stopped and pulled Eddie into a hug. "Whatever happens in their just know that I love you and you were the best thing that ever happened to me." Richie's eyes began tearing up. Eddie wiped away his tears and kissed him deeply. "We got this Chee. Mortal Kombat always has two rounds. We won one round now let's win again." They grabbed each others hands and went inside.

The halls were dark and the sound of orchestral music filled the building. Eddie noticed a trail of blood on the floor. The two followed the trail and came upon the double doors of the theater. When the two entered they saw Bill tied up to a star prop. They ran to the stage and begun untying him. 

"Rich...Eddie..." Bill said weakly, "My...Myers...." 

The two were still working in the knots when they heard the all too familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Hello guys. Welcome back." Richie and Eddie turned around and saw the clown. The clown unmasked himself and revealed himself to the pair. 

"Mat! What the fuck man?" Richie was in disbelief. Mat pulled out a gun from behind the pointed it to the pair. 

"Well Mat isn't really my name. I'm a little surprised that a little bit of hair dye could make me unrecognizable. I thought we shared something special that day at the arcade." 

Richie squinted at Mat trying to figure out what he was saying then it hit him, "Holy shit, Connor." 

Eddie took a double take and stood there speechless. Both of them didn't know what to do. Connor continued, "Well not that the shock and awe is out of the way, it's time for some good old fashioned revenge." Connor cocked the gun. Richie reached for Eddie's hand. The two closed their eyes...

_ *BANG* _

Richie and Eddie opened their eyes and saw a growing red spot coming from Connors chest. As his body collapsed Officer Myers appeared behind him. "Holy shit, Nice job Myers just in time." Richie said. Myers clocked his gun and shot it at Richie's foot. "Fuck! What the hell was that for." Richie was on his ass and Eddie kneeled next to him to see this damage. 

"Well I'm here for revenge too." Myers said. Richie and Eddie look at each other confused. "If it wasn't for you bucky beavers and wheezy my son would still be alive." The two nicknames rung a familiar memory to the boys. 

"Fuck" the two said in unison. "Hey man it's now our fault Henry was a class A nut job." Richie said. Bowers clock the gun again, "Do you want another bullet? I'll make sure it hits somewhere more painful. " Richie closed his mouth. "That's more like it. Now here's what's going to ha-" 

There was another loud gun shoot. Bowers turned around and saw Mike hunched over against a chair. Two more shots rang through the auditorium. As Bowers body fell over Eddie ran over and grabbed the guns that both Connor and Bowers held, just in case. Eddie worked on finishing untying Bill from the prop. 

"Th-Thank you Ed-Eddie" Bill said weakly. "You o-okay Rich?"

"Don't worry about me. We gotta call someone you and Mike aren't looking too hot." Richie got up and limped down the stage stair to meet up to Mike, Eddie helped Bill down the stairs. The four of them walked out of the building and was met by the Bangor police and some ambulances "Called them ahead of time." Mike said. The group laughed at the statement. Both Mike and Bill were loaded up onto a gurnee and into the ambulance. Richie and Eddie were behind them in another ambulance. The two shared a quick kiss before leaning back against the side of the vehicle. 

"God, let's not go through this again Eds. Deal?" Richie said.

"Deal Rich...you don't have any secret brothers or sisters that would want revenge on you for some reason would you?" Eddie asked. Richie thought about the question. 

"Don't think so spaghetti. What about you? Didn't your folks get together later in your dad's life. Who knows who he could have knocked up before Sonia." Eddie thought about his dad's unclear past. "For both our sanities I hope not." The two laughed and kissed again hopefully that this would be the last of time they would have to deal with clowns and crazy revenge seeking people.

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Will edit tags as I progress. Thanks for kudos comments and feedback =)


End file.
